Goodnight Kiss
by MMAI
Summary: I normally don't write fan fiction, but this pairing just couldn't get out of my head. Sarah/Cameron oneshot


She lay in her bed, her raven hair scattered on the pillow around her, tucked behind her ears. Sarah Connor didn't want to get lost in thoughts, so she examined the small bumps on the ceiling, but it did not help. So instead, she directed her thoughts to her son's father, Kyle Reese. The man she loved. And like thoughts tend to do, her mind wandered to his brother, the one who was now staying at their home and helping them, as hot minded and annoying he may be, with the ongoing and seems like never-ending fight for mankind. The fight against Skynet. That brother, Derek, was now away on a male to male 'bonding time', as he called it, with her son John.

It felt like she had the place to herself, and for once she may be relaxed. She knew John is very safe with trigger happy Derek. And she also knew she was safe, relatively. The thing is Sarah Connor could not be calm with those thoughts that keep haunting her. On the rare times she did not have a nightmare, or those rare moments when her thoughts wasn't focused on right now, the same thought came to her mind in her dreams and daydreams. Cameron.

It was not the fact she had trouble trusting her, she was metal, after all. And besides that, she had trouble trusting anybody these days. No, it was not the trust issues that kept haunting her mind. It was in fact that every day passed by, little tin-miss had less and less problem blending in at school, and at home. She had a much more human feel to her then the first time Sarah laid eyes on her.

Of course, those brown shallow yet deep eyes of hers still had that same piercing look on them. That face of hers did not change at all and still, Sarah never saw her smiles even once. She was still her monotone self.

Sarah Connor had turned on her bed toward the bed side desk, her bed side lamp was resting on it, on and pointing upward, as if pointing at some bump Sarah missed at the ceiling. She focused her look from the lamp to the book that sat untouched for a few nights, Sarah had no time reading it. She read the title once more, "The Art Of War". It was her ninth time reading this book, and nothing new seemed to pop on those pages. So Sarah continued in her eye exploration of the room and focused on the cream coloured wall of her bedroom. It sure as hell wasn't interesting, but it made time pass, and that's the important part. She did noticed a spot was missed in the colour, not a big one, but a small patch of white was ruining the close-to-perfection of her walls. Sarah made a note to herself to fix that next time she got a chance.

So Sarah stayed lying on her side for a few more quiet minutes, until she suddenly hard music. It was not loud music, it was a barely audible very faint classical music coming from none other then the direction of Cameron's room. Sarah stayed on her bed for a few more seconds before deciding to get up and check on things. And so, a few seconds afterwards, Sarah slowly got up from her bed, fixed her hair back behind her ears with a silent movement, and began her way quietly toward Cameron's slightly open bedroom door.

Sarah leaned against the doorpost and watched Cameron move to the music in beautiful and silent ballet motions. The killer robot didn't seem like a robot while moving like that. In Sarah's mind she seemed like a cat, with fluid movements and a fierce stare, she looked more human than ever. Sarah didn't move at all, she was so intrigued by Cameron that she did not want to move, and she quickly lost track of time.

As the music stopped, Cameron finally came to a halt, looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, she tilted her head to one side, her arms following that lead gracefully and pointing upward in a butterfly like motion, one of her legs was taking all of her weight which did not seem like a lot, while her other leg spread forward and pointed to the ground. Her position was beautiful, there's no other way to describe it.

As Cameron looked in the mirror, she glanced toward the door, and looked straight into Sarah Connor's eyes. In an instant, Cameron looked away and a pinkish flush filled her soft cheeks. Yet, in the mirror, Sarah was still there, still watching the graceful robot.

"You dance better then anyone I've seen before." Sarah commented, silently knocking on the door. "May I come in?" she added, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes." Cameron said with a her simple, monotonic tone. She shifted herself back to normal standing position. "And thank you." she added briefly.

The two females stared each other in the eye, and Cameron could sense that in Sarah's eyes there were less hostile then usual. "Did you made that up?" Sarah's suddenly asked question made Cameron jump a little, she was lost in thoughts that should not be on her mind.

"No." Cameron answered, her mouth remained slightly open, her lower lip pouted a bit. "It is a part of Monte Carlo's Mid Summer's Night Dream." she added after a short while.

"Thank you for explaining." Sarah said, mimicking the robot's normal answer. "But, isn't Mid Summer's Night Dream...?"

"It's a play by William Shakespeare," Cameron cut Sarah mid-sentenced. "Sarah?"

"Yes, Cameron?"

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"I heard the music coming from your room." For Sarah, it was a good enough answer.

"You stayed." For Cameron, it wasn't enough.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because," Sarah didn't really wanted to finish the sentence, she didn't want to tell Cameron the real reason why she stayed. "You move with amazing grace," so Sarah Connor changed the subject.

Cameron didn't reply, she just kept staring at Sarah.

"You look very cat-like, very human. Where did you learn to move like that?" Sarah Connor was not very good at small talk, but to her defense she did try her best.

"From TV." The robotic tone was never lost as she said those words. But those words have made Sarah chuckle. "You are amused. And warm. Should I turn on the fan?" Cameron was confused. Not by Sarah's behavior, but by her own. She wanted to inspect Sarah more, but for that they would have to touch. And as much as Cameron wanted it, she would never ask. Cameron felt hot. Very hot, actually. She ran a quick check on her systems, nothing was wrong. Her bedroom window was open and cool air was entering the room through it. There was no obvious reason for her body to feel so warm and for her cheeks to be painted scarlet. But, sometimes there is no reason for human actions. But for robotic actions there must be a reason, right?

"No, I'm fine." Sarah finally commented Cameron's question.

"Might I run future inspection for the question of why are you warm?" Cameron wanted to touch Sarah Connor's body so bad, she could barely control herself right now. She didn't just wanted to touch her, she needed it.

"I assume you may." Sarah really didn't think it through before providing an answer. She was surprised when she closed her eyes to blink and felt Cameron's hand on her cheek, so soft and warm. A long way from the cold she had expected to feel from the robot long fingers. It was a second that felt like forever for these two females, but it passed and with it Cameron dropped her arm to her side.

"Why did you come here tonight, Sarah?" Cameron asked again. Her quick inspection of Sarah told her the woman's heart was racing, much like her own if she had one. Yet her chip kept doing weird things to her body, sending signals to places it wasn't supposed to send to.

"I couldn't sleep." Sarah looked at the floor when she said the truth. It was true, Sarah couldn't sleep out of fear. Fear of having these dreams about little tin miss, she feared those dreams more then she feared her nightmares. So Sarah Connor could not sleep at all for the past few nights.

Cameron did a quick search in her detabase before asking Sarah a simple question.

"Do you need a goodnight kiss?"

...

"What?"

"I asked--"

"I heard what you asked. Where that you hear that from?" Sarah stared straight into Cameron's brown eyes, a look of disbelief smeared across her face.

"John told me. He said you used to kiss him goodnight whenever he was sad or scared or just couldn't sleep. So maybe what you need is a goodnight kiss." Cameron's answer was fact, simple, clean. Sarah didn't like that. She didn't like that at all.

"No." Sarah said and turned around, walking to the door in large steps and ready to get out.

"Then why did you come here tonight?" Cameron asked one last time. She watched as Sarah stopped mid-step, turned slowly, walked toward her and doing something she had never done before and, as Cameron wished the contrary, invaded Cameron's personal step. Sarah's face was just one inch away from Cameron's. On normal days, no human can make Cameron lose her posture, especially not Sarah Connor's push. But this was no normal day. Or night.

Sarah pushed Cameron onto her bed and fell on top of her, she didn't know what got into her but she knew very well she was not acting herself. Their faces were still one inch apart from each other.

"I came for my goodnight kiss." Sarah said quietly and closed the gap with her lips.


End file.
